Whiteout
by yoho
Summary: Janek sah zu Hermine auf: Wovor hast du Angst?“ - Ich hab’ keine Angst.“ - Aber ich hab’ Angst. Das ist so komisch hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll.“ - "Schon gut. Du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Das Licht macht mich auch verrückt."


Title: Whiteout

Author: Yoho

Rating: K 

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Janek sah zu Hermine auf: „Wovor hast du Angst?" - „Ich hab' keine Angst." _Lügnerin! -_ „Aber ich hab' Angst. Das ist so komisch hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll." - _Schon gut. Du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Das Licht macht mich auch verrückt._

Authors Note: ‚Whiteout' spielt nach Hogwarts. Nach einer kurzen und steilen Karriere im Aurorenbüro teilen sich Harry und Hermine nun eine Lehrerstelle. Mit den beiden lebt ein Junge, der Janek heißt. Wie er zu Harry und Hermine gekommen ist, erfahrt ihr in meiner Geschichte ‚Kinderkram'.

Und: meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte bitte in mein Profil sehen. Dort gibt es mehr Infos dazu.

Danke an miffi für die Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Der Plot und Janek gehören mir. Harry, Hermine und Hogwarts lasse ich der Frau Rowling.

**Whiteout**

„Hermine, was ist das da hinten?" Janek zupfte am Gürtel ihres Mantels, so dass sie sich zu ihm umsah.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das da!" Janek wies auf eine weiße Wolke, die sich aus einem Talausschnitt vom Hochland her in Richtung See zu bewegen schien.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bekommen wir Schnee. Wird ja auch langsam Zeit. Wir haben Mitte Januar."

„Aber das Eis ist schon prima." Der Junge drehte auf seinen Schlittschuhen einen eleganten Bogen um Hermine.

_Als wäre er auf den Dingern geboren_, dachte sie. Sie selber fühlte sich auf den schmalen Metallkufen alles andere als wohl. Immerhin hatte sie mit Janeks Hilfe gelernt sich darauf geradeaus zu bewegen, ohne alle paar Meter über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern oder in einem höchst uneleganten Spagat zu enden, weil der eine Schlittschuhe nach links und der andere nach rechts fuhr, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Ich glaube, das ist Schnee." Janek tauchte wieder vor ihr auf.

„Dann lass uns mal etwas schneller fahren, dass wir nach Hause kommen", sagte Hermine und sah zum Schloss hinüber. Zwei, drei Kilometer noch, dann hatten sie wieder festen Boden erreicht. Dann noch eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß und sie waren im Warmen. Hermine dachte an das Kaminfeuer und einen gedeckten Tisch. Ob Harry schon mit dem Essen fertig war?

Das Eis knisterte und sie hatte das Gefühl unvermittelt bergab zu fahren. _Eine dünne Stelle. Das Eis senkt sich, aber es wird nicht brechen. Wir dürfen nur nicht stehen bleiben._ „Janek, lauf!"

Dann war die Talfahrt vorüber und es ging bergauf. Hermine geriet etwas ins Keuchen. Sie war längst nicht mehr so gut in Form wie zu ihren Zeiten als Aurorin.

Das Eis hörte auf zu knistern und sie glitten wieder über eine ebene Fläche.

_Wieso fährt es sich plötzlich so leicht? Das kann nicht nur sein, weil wir aus der Kuhle wieder raus sind._

Dann spürte Hermine, wie eine Böe sie durchschüttelte und sie sah sich um. Die weiße Wolke war jetzt direkt hinter ihnen und sie nahm die ganze Breite des Sees ein. Im Wind schwebten die ersten Flocken vor ihnen her.

„Hermine! Guck mal!" Janek lachte und glitt mit ausgebreiteten Armen an ihr vorbei. Der Rückenwind war jetzt so stark, dass er die Beine gar nicht mehr bewegen musste.

Die Wolke hatte sie erreicht und plötzlich war alles weiß.

„Janek, stopp!" Hermine rammte die Schlittschuhe in Eis und bremste. Der Junge war neben ihr.

„Wo ist Hogwarts?" Janek sah verwirrt in die wirbelnden Flocken.

„Irgendwo vor uns. Aber in dem Schnee können wir es nicht mehr sehen."

_Das ist bestimmt nur ein Schauer. Wir sollten warten, bis er vorbei ist, sonst verlieren wir die Orientierung._

Tatsächlich hörte es schon nach einer Viertelstunde auf zu schneien und der Wind schlief ein. Aber die Sonne kam nicht wieder heraus. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Das Licht war irgendwie seltsam, diffus. Hermine konnte nicht mehr erkennen, wo die jetzt schneebedeckte Eisfläche aufhörte und die Landschaft um den See herum begann. Eigentlich war da gar keine Landschaft mehr. Alles versank in einem einheitlichen Weiß. See, Himmel, Ufer.

Sie drehte sich und suchte nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt. Aber da war nichts. Sie drehte sich noch einmal. Nichts, nichts, nichts. Als habe jemand ein weißes Tuch über sie geworfen.

Janek blickte sie fragend an: „Wo müssen wir hin?"

Hermine schwieg.

„Hermine, ich will nach Hause!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich erneut im Kreis.

„Hermine?"

Sie hörte auf sich zu drehen. „Janek, ich weiß nicht, wo Hogwarts ist. Ich … ich hab' so was noch nie erlebt."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

_Du darfst ihm nicht zeigen, dass du Angst hast. Er vertraut dir. Bleib ruhig. Überlege, was du tun kannst._

Und Hermine überlegte. Einfach loslaufen würde ihnen nicht helfen. Ohne Orientierungspunkte läuft man in einem großen Kreis. Das hatte sie mal in einen Buch gelesen.

_Was ist das für ein seltsames Licht? Das ist unheimlich._

_Unheimlich, unheimlich, unheimlich! _

Hermine schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. Dann schon besser hier bleiben und warten, bis das seltsame Licht verschwand.

_Aber wenn du dich nicht mehr bewegst, wirst du mit dem Jungen erfrieren. _

„Hermine Granger, du bist eine Hexe."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie laut geredet hatte. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

Janek sah sie verständnislos an.

„Vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig."

_Ich könnte ein Feuer beschwören. - Nein , keine gute Idee. Feuer und Eis vertragen sich nicht. -Nächster Geistesblitz bitte! – Inuits! Die liegen bei der Jagd stundenlang auf dem arktischen Eis und erfrieren nicht._

Hermine zog ihren Mantel aus und verwandelte ihn mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes in einen traditionellen Fellanorak. Ihre Muggle-Jeans wurden zu Fellhosen und die Schlittschuhe zu Fellstiefeln.

Dann zog sie die Fellkleidung an, setzte sich auf das Eis und wartete. Aber ihr Hintern blieb warm und trocken. _Prima!_

„Janek, deine Jacke!"

Hermine hatte die dünne Schneeschicht mit den Händen vom Eis gefegt und sie setzten sich Rücken an Rücken, um es bequemer zu haben.

Hermine spürte, dass Janeks Schultern fast so breit waren wie ihre. _Meine Güte, der ist doch erst zwölf. _

Das unheimliche Licht blieb. Manchmal hatte Hermine den Eindruck, in der Ferne irgendeine Struktur zu erkennen. Aber wenn sie dann genauer hinsah, merkte sie, dass es da keine Struktur gab. Nur dieses Weiß. Kein undurchdringliches Weiß. Nicht, wie wenn man im Nebel steckte. Irgendwie anders.

_Was macht der Riesenkrake im Winter? Kann er durch das Eis brechen? Er ist groß und muss gigantische Kräfte haben._

Hermine rutschte unbewusst etwas zur Seite. Aber da war das gleiche Eis. Wenn der Riesenkrake eine Gefahr gewesen wäre, dann hätte man ihm hier nicht entkommen können.

Wie dick mochte das Eis sein? Zehn Zentimeter? _Das ist nichts._ Zwanzig Zentimeter?

_Unter uns gibt es nicht nur Riesenkraken. Hier leben auch andere magische Kreaturen. Mächtige magische Kreaturen. - Nein, nein, die Wassermenschen werden uns nichts tun. Sie würden uns vielleicht sogar helfen. Vor allem, weil ich ihre Sprache spreche. _

Hermine seufzte tief und sah sich um. Janek summte vor sich hin und schien ganz entspannt. Dann zuckte sie zusammen.

_Grindelohs! Grindelohs greifen Menschen an. Sie haben spitze Zähne und sie haben Hörner. Sie könnten sich durch das Eis fressen. Sie könnten mit ihren Hörnern das Eis durchbrechen. _

Hermine sprang auf und Janek fiel, seiner Stütze beraubt, auf den Rücken.

Sie musterte panisch das Eis unter ihren Füßen.

_Weiß, so viel Weiß._

Janek hatte sich aufgerappelt: „Was ist los! Hast du was gesehen?"

Hermine reagierte nicht. Ihr Blick begutachtete Zentimeter um Zentimeter die Eisfläche um sich herum.

„Hermine!" Aus Janeks Stimme klang jetzt Angst und sie zuckte zusammen.

_Verdammt! Hermine Granger, reiß dich zusammen. Du hast schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Die haben dich mit Avadas angegriffen und versucht dich mit Crucios zu Tode zu quälen. Niemand tut dir hier etwas. Es ist alles nur in deinem Kopf. Alles nur in deinem Kopf._

Hermine drehte sich zu Janek um: „Komm her!"

Sie drückte den Jungen an sich. Normalerweise erlaubte er ihr das nicht mehr. Aber das hier war nicht normal. Janek schien das auch zu spüren, denn er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann sah er zu Hermine auf: „Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Ich habe keine Angst." _Lügnerin!_

„Aber ich hab' Angst. Das ist so komisch hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll."

_Schon gut. Du brauchst nichts zu erklären. Das Licht macht mich auch verrückt._

Dann war da ein Geräusch und die beiden starrten mit offenen Augen in das Weiß.

Das Erste, was sie sahen, war Hedwig, die sich plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund materialisierte, wie ein Mensch, der appariert war.

_Vögel können nicht apparieren. Vor allem aber fliegen Eulen lautlos. Was ist das für ein Geräusch?_

Sie sahen etwas Großes auf sich zu kommen. Es schwebte in etwas zwei Metern Höhe über dem Eis aus der weißen Decke heraus … ein Mensch auf einem Besen.

Die Gestalt landete zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt und legte den Besen auf das Eis.

„Harry!"

Hermine warf sich ihm regelrecht in die Arme. Harry schien ihre Angst zu riechen oder zu fühlen. Jedenfalls hielt er sie eine ganze Weile fest, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?", fragte sie schließlich.

Harry wies auf die Eule, die jetzt auf Janeks ausgestrecktem Arm saß. „Ich hab' einen Brief an dich geschrieben. Und dann bin ich ihr einfach hinterher geflogen."

„Könnte eine Idee von mir sein." Hermine kicherte.

„Tja", lächelte Harry verlegen, „manchmal hab' ich eben einen lichten Moment. Apropos, hast du jemals so ein seltsames Licht gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist unheimlich. Ich, ich hatte immer mehr Angst. Je länger wir hier draußen waren."

„Dann lass uns abhauen, bevor ich auch noch Angst bekomme!"

Harry bückte sich zu seinem Feuerblitz hinunter und löste einen zweiten, kleineren Besen, der am Stiel festgebunden war. Er reichte den kleineren Besen zu Janek hinüber.

Sie flogen los. Hermine saß vor Harry und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Woher weißt du die Richtung?"

Er wies auf seinen Zauberstab, der vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. „Der ‚Bring-mich-nach- Hause-Zauber'."

Hermine schlug sich an den Kopf: „Dass mir der nicht eingefallen ist! Das muss das seltsame Licht gewesen sein. Das hat mein Hirn vernebelt."

„Ich würd' eher sagen, du hattest Panik und konntest nicht mehr klar denken."

Sie schluckte. „Harry?"

„Hmm."

„Wie doll können Grindelohs eigentlich beißen?"

„Mich hat mit dreizehn einer beim Schwimmen in den Hintern gebissen. Die Spuren sieht man heute noch."

„Du meinst diese Narbe auf deiner rechten Pobacke? Das ist ein Grindeloh-Biss? Mir hast du mal gesagt, das wäre eine Fluch-Narbe."

„Na ja."

Hermine kicherte los: „Ein Grindeloh hat ein Stück aus deinem Hintern gebissen?"

„Hermine! Nicht so laut. Willst du, dass es morgen die ganze Schule weiß?", zischte Harry.

Dann sah er sich zu Janek um, der direkt hinter ihnen flog und von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinste.

„Janek, wenn du auch nur ein Wort zu irgendjemandem davon sagst … Glaub' mir, ein Grindeloh-Biss wäre das reinste Vergnügen dagegen."

Janek grinste jetzt noch breiter und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Hermine.

Dann giggelten sie beide los.

Als sie vor ihrer Hütte landeten, hatte Hermine immer noch nicht aufgehört zu lachen. Erst als sie vom Besen stieg bemerkte sie, dass die Sonne wieder schien. Sie blickte auf den See zurück. Der lag da, wie sie ihn im Winter schon hunderte Male gesehen hatte. Eine makellose, glitzernde Eisfläche, mit Schnee überstäubt wie ein Kuchen mit Puderzucker.

Nur eine kleine, kahl gefegte Fläche mitten auf dem See störte das Bild.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinter Janek und Harry ins Haus.

Nachtrag: 

Ein ‚Whiteout' (es gibt kein deutsches Wort dafür) ist ein Begriff aus der Meteorologie. Bei einem ‚Whiteout' verschwinden sämtliche Kontraste in einer verschneiten Landschaft, so dass Boden und Himmel nahtlos ineinander übergehen. Ursache ist ein durch Schneefall, Nebel oder Wolken stark diffundiertes Sonnenlicht.

Die Bewegung in einem unendlich erscheinenden, weißen Raum bedeutet für manche Menschen eine hohe psychische Belastung. Sie bekommen Angst; wie sie ein kleines Kind im Dunkeln spürt. Außerdem geht jegliche Orientierung verloren.


End file.
